


The Aurors-in-Training Study Group

by temptresslove



Series: Auror Generals [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "study" group, Blow Jobs, Complete, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, In Love, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, harry potter is his lieutenant general, minvera joins a study group and is in for the surprise of her life, question mark, rumor has it the two are... uhm, she just really wanted to study, tom riddle is an auror general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: “Sorry,” Narcissa smiled girlishly. “We get a bit carried away, sometimes.”Minerva nervously smiled back. Narcissa Black had never even looked at her before. “It’s okay, I understand. It’s easy to get sidetracked while studying—““So we we’re actually talking about General Tom Riddle and Lieutenant General Harry Potter,” The blonde explained to Minerva as if she was talking to a toddler. “Everyone here thinks they’re fucking behind closed doors. What do you think?”Minerva definitely should not have joined the study group.





	The Aurors-in-Training Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of like a crack idea I guess.

Minerva McGonagall did not want to join the study group.

It was preposterous because they were already seventh years, and they were also the top students in Hogwarts. And the existing members of the group did not exactly… appeal to Minerva. Although all of them were very bright, the Gryffindor witch wasn’t exactly comfortable studying with them. 

There were already five of them in total. 

There was Severus Snape who Minerva could at least stand. He was a quiet boy who excelled in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

Then there was Pomona Sprout who was a lively Hufflepuff who knew all of her herbs and was leaning towards becoming an Auror healer. Pomona, she could handle. But the others? Well.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, the Slytherin power couple, was also in the study group. They, for all Minerva knew, could have bribed their way into becoming top students and interning at the Aurors. Minerva was quite sure there was nothing inside those pretty little heads of theirs. If there were actual personifications of dumb blondes, they would be it.

There was also the popular Gilderoy Lockhart, who Minerva did _not_ have a crush on, no matter what Albus teases her about him. The Ravenclaw was notoriously smart and charming, and had a way with his face and his mouth. And Minerva did not mean that he was a good kisser. She simply meant that Lockhart was a smooth talker. But also maybe a good kisser, Minerva would think.

The brunette sighed. Why Albus decided to become a teacher and intern at Hogwarts, Minerva would never know. If only Albus chose to be an auror as well, then she wouldn’t have this problem.

Minerva McGonagall really did not want to join the study group.

But her grades were suffering with the way General Tom Riddle trained them. The man was absolutely ruthless. He demanded so much even if they were only interns. And normally, Minerva could handle the pressure, but Lieutenant General Harry Potter recently rejoined them and if Riddle was harsh, Potter was s _adistic_. He was without mercy in training, and even more brutal in actual missions. Minerva’s whole body still ached from everything.

So Minerva had a choice. Stick with her pride while letting her grades suffer or actually join the study group Lucius created so they can still maintain their grades while training.

Minerva chose the latter half-heartedly.

She made her way towards the ministry library sullenly. As she opened opened the library door, she immediately found the group. They were the only ones in the library, and they all looked so serious, small frowns marring their faces, appearing to be deep in discussion. 

This wasn’t so bad. They were actually discussing schoolwork. Maybe Minerva could work with this. Minerva trudged towards them, taking a deep breath to remind herself that she needed this, she really needed th—

“Yes, but do you think he’d actually _bottom_?” It was Narcissa, hand flickering her long blonde locks in habit.

Somebody scoffed, and Minerva was pretty sure it was Pomona. “Do you really think the General would let anyone top him?”

“Of course, Potter would bottom.” Lucius enunciated perfectly, as if he wasn’t talking about anything indecent, arm elegantly wrapped around Narcissa.

Gilderoy vigorously nodded his head in agreement. “Totally, I mean, _I’d_ bottom for the General if he asked me. That man could make me do _anything_ —“

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. Did Minerva just step into?_

Minerva cleared her throat.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to look at her with something like horror in their eyes.

“ _Hi_ ,” Minerva said suddenly self-conscious with the attention directed at her. “Is this the study group?”

“Merlin, Minerva!” Pomona exclaimed in obvious relief. “You scared the hell out of us! Here,” she patted the empty seat next to hers. “Sit here.”

The Gryffindor witch reluctantly took her seat, asking herself if she made the right decision by coming here when there was obviously no studying going on—

“As I was saying,” Lockhart spoke again, as if he was not interrupted at all. “ _Anyone_ would bottom for General Tom Riddle, I mean, c’mon.”

Minerva couldn’t believe it. Gilderoy Lockhart was gay? Well, she did hear rumours about the Ravenclaw swinging both ways but—

“But Lieutenant Potter is rather prideful—“

“But there is also something to be gained in being _fucked_ , Narcissa—“

“Still, I don’t think the Lieutenant would—“

“You don’t have the body parts for it so you wouldn’t understand,” Gilderoy said. Then he turned to Snape, who was actually the only one reading a book. “Severus, would _you_ let General Riddle fuck you?”

Minerva gulped. Snape was _not_ going to appreciate that question.

The Slytherin looked up, a frown forming in his face. He was obviously irritated at being interrupted with something so shallow, and almost insulting. Minerva saw hope, maybe she could talk to Snape afterwards and they could privately study togethe—

“Of course,” Severus said impatiently. “I thought we already had this discussion.”

Minerva nearly fell out of her seat. Snape was in this too? And was casually discussing the sex lives of their superiors? _Merlin._

“Ha!” Gilderoy said triumphantly. “I told you,” he said to Narcissa.

The blonde rolled her eyes, bringing herself closer to Lucius in obvious annoyance. Then she seemed to notice that Minerva was there and for a moment, Minerva thought the Black heiress would say something cruel like she did to all those girls back in Hogwarts.

“Guys,” she said. “We are being completely rude.”

Minerva was surprised. Out of all the people to remind them that they should study, Narcissa was the least she was expecting to—

“Sorry,” Narcissa smiled girlishly. “We get a bit carried away, sometimes.”

Minerva nervously smiled back. Narcissa Black had never even looked at her before. “It’s okay, I understand. It’s easy to get sidetracked while studying—“

“So we we’re actually talking about General Tom Riddle and Lieutenant General Harry Potter,” The blonde explained to Minerva as if she was talking to a toddler. “Everyone here thinks they’re fucking behind closed doors. What do _you_ think?”

Minerva  _definitely_ should not have joined the study group. “I—I don’t think they are—“

“Oh, don’t be shy!” Narcissa smiled. “We’re the only ones here!”

“I really don’t think they—“

“But you see the way they look at each other,” It was Lucius who spoke this time. “As if if no one was looking they’d just start ripping each other’s clothes.”

“I think that’s just because they hate each other,” Minerva said slowly.

Pomona scoffed. “They _hate_ each other?” Everyone but Snape laughed. “That’s sexual tension, if you ask me.”

“I bet they have a lot of angry sex,” Gilderoy said. “I mean, all that shouting and fighting—“

“I bet the General forces his dick down the Lieutenant’s mouth every time he says something disrespectful,” Pomona said shamelessly.

“That’s one hell of a foreplay,” Lucius said looking impressed.

Minerva could take no more of this. “Or maybe they just really abhor each other.” Minerva said before she could stop herself. It was ridiculous. They shouldn't be discussing their superiors’ lives, or even sex life for that matter.

Minerva wondered how her peers maintained their grades when all they did was gossip?

“Don’t be silly, Minerva,” The Gryffindor witch didn’t even know why Narcissa knew her name. “You really haven’t noticed that despite fighting all time, the Lieutenant General _never_ disobeys any of the General’s orders?”

Lucius nodded. “He never even questions them,” he said. “ _Never._ ”

“Maybe it’s because it’s his job to follow the General’s orders? And he could easily be demoted if he even dares to question the General?” Minerva was careful to keep her voice calm. Because really, it was the Lieutenant’s job to follow orders. It was obvious.

“He _trusts_ him completely,” Gilderoy said to Minerva, looking at her straight in the eye. She would blush if she wasn’t already just by the topic of conversation. “When General Riddle decides on his plan of action, you see the determination in Potter’s eyes to carry out any mission the General gives him _perfectly._ ”

“And he’s quite smug about returning from all of them unharmed too,” Pomona agreed. “There’s a reason why the General gives his most difficult assignments to the Lieutenant,” Pomona said conspiratorially. Everyone leaned in unconsciously. “It’s because the General trusts him too. He doesn’t trust anyone else. But when it comes to Potter… He knows what his junior is capable of. No one else can match him in tactical brilliance, he knows this, and makes full use of it.”

“And the Lieutenant doesn’t mind at all,” Gilderoy said in the same quiet whisper. “He _preens_ with the amount of trust the General gives him.”

“You remember the General’s trial?” Lucius asked all of them. Everyone nodded. “The ministry accused him of mass murder—you know when Grindelwald cornered them in Bulgaria—questioned his leadership and his ability to make decisions under duress. Father says the General had stayed calm all throughout the ordeal, answering in short, clear tones, never losing his cool. But it was the Potter that had defended him so fiercely in court, presenting a huge amount of evidence, and twisting and turning every question thrown at him with such genius that in the end, they let the General go without charges.”

“And!” Narcissa said excitedly. “Do you remember during our third mission? One of the rebels had almost caught the General off guard—“ Gilderoy scoffed. “I said _almost,_ Gilderoy, and anyway you saw how quick the Lieutenant put himself in the spell’s way to let it hit _him_ instead of the General—“

“But the General twisted their positions in no time, his wandless magic defending them both easily.” Gilderoy continued coming to the General’s defence right away.

“Yes, yes, we all know how frighteningly powerful the General is, Gilderoy, all I’m saying is the Lieutenant’s devotion to his superior is too much to be _just_ a job.”

Pomona agreed to that wholeheartedly. “And the fighting afterwards,” Pomona said excitedly. “The Lieutenant was screaming at the General so much, I was surprised there was no punishment at all.”

“And you saw the General’s eyes. He was equally angry. I heard him ask the Lieutenant coldly if he thought so little of him that he saw the need to save him like he was his junior.”

“Yes, yes!” Narcissa exclaimed. “And we all heard what the Lieutenant said afterwards.” Her voice suddenly dropped, her face turning serious in an attempt to reenact what Lieutenant said. _“And what if something happened to you?”_ she said dramatically. _“_ And the General had thrown the exact same question at him.”

Gilderoy nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I remember that day. I thought I was going to faint with the _drama_ of it all.”

“They both shut up after that though,” Lucius commented dryly. “As if they already said too much.”

“They say too damn little for us to talk about, if you ask me!” Gilderoy whined. “We need more drama—“

“Which is exactly why Severus is reading up on them,” Pomona said loudly. “What have you found out, Severus?”

Snape looked up again, and only did Minerva realize that the book he was reading was actually a Hogwarts _yearbook_ … from six years ago, just exactly when the General and the Lieutenant graduated. Snape had looked so serious reading a bloody _yearbook_ and Minerva had thought he was actually _studying_?

“They were in the same year,” Snape said in deep concentration. “It seems as though the General had a lot of admirers—“

“Damn right he does,” Gilderoy said enthusiastically.

“—and had top grades, Lieutenant Potter too, a close second to the General always, and he was Quidditch Captain, says right here the fastest man on a broom—“

“Yes, yes we all know that, we were first years when they were in their seventh,” Lucius said impatiently.

Would it be rude to just stand up and leave? Minerva thought. But she looked at Narcissa, and was suddenly… scared. The Slytherin witch was rather nasty, and would probably be offended if Minerva suddenly left. So she remained seated hoping the studying session would end soon.

“There’s not much more on both of them except their trophies and awards—“

“What were we even expecting in a _yearbook_?” Gilderoy said.

“In their biography,” Snape cut in harshly. “It’s said they were always inseparable,” he looked down to another book open in his table. “General Tom Riddle and Lieutenant General Harry Potter breezed through the Auror entrance exams,” Snape read monotonously. “And has advanced effortlessly through the ranks with their unmatched strategic brilliance and teamwork. On their own, they are unchallenged geniuses but together, they are unstoppable. They have survived the longest against the dark lord Grindelwald, outliving all other superior officers for four years upon this writing. Britain is eternally grateful for the service of these two brave men, who have dedicated their lives into ensuring the safety of the wizarding world against the evil of Gellert Grindelwald.”

“Well, that’s boring,” Pomona said. “We already know all of that.”

All of them fell silent. 

Then suddenly, Lucius sighed. “I guess it’s back to studying, then.”

All of them nodded disappointedly before opening their actual textbooks. And Minerva could finally breathe.

_Finally._

* * *

Minerva didn’t mean to do it.

Or _see_ it for that matter.

It was just… the Lieutenant had said to bring it to the General’s office and Minerva had finished the report fast because… because that was how they do things.

She didn’t mean to stumble into the General and the Lieutenant doing _things_ on the way to the office.

And she wouldn’t have seen it too if she hadn’t heard anything. But someone had moaned, and the idiot virgin that she was thought someone was in pain. So she rushed towards the darkly lit corridor almost yelling _Are you okay?_ when she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth hanging open in shock.

The Lieutenant was pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around the General’s torso, moaning loudly, and hands desperately running through the General’s hair.

Minerva was frozen in place, too scared to move or make a sound.

“T-Tom,” the Lieutenant whimpered. “ _M-more_.”

The General placed teasing kisses on his neck, face frighteningly calm. “ _No,_ ” he said simply.

“Please,” the dark-haired superior begged. “I’ve been _good_.”

General Riddle only kissed him full in the mouth in reply, pulling their bodies closer, thrusting into the Lieutenant who could only moan in response. “Good? I should punish you for being _impertinent_.”

“It-It was only a scratch,” Potter said desperately. “It won’t happen again—“

The General grabbed the Lieutenant, turned him around, his chest hitting the wall with a heavy thump _._ The General pressed his chest against Potter’s back, arms possessively wrapping around the Lieutenant’s torso.

“T-Tom?” The Lieutenant asked, unsure.

_“Harry,”_ was all the General said before his hand ripped off the Lieutenants pants, boxers swiftly pulled down, revealing Potter’s leaking cock. Riddle began stroking the Lieutenant harshly, his own heat pressed up against the Lieutenant’s ass. “Did I order you to get _injured_ on your mission?”

“N-no,” Harry said, panting, biting his lips to keep himself from moaning again.

“No _what_?” The General demanded.

“No, sir,” Harry immediately said, hips bucking into the General’s hand.

“Did you think it would humour me to find a _scratch_ on you?”

“N-no, s-sir,” the dark haired Lieutenant whimpered, head thrown back into the General’s shoulder in pleasure.

“I do not want this happening again, Lieutenant,” he growled lowly. “Or are you losing your touch? Should I replace you? That Malfoy heir does look _pretty_.”

Suddenly, the Lieutenant’s eyes snapped open, hand grabbing the General’s, pulling it away from his cock. He turned to face the General, eyes wide and _accusing_.

“Does my superior officer want to fuck me in the mouth?” he asked seductively. “You don’t have to make me jealous. You know I’d do it—“ He was grabbed harshly and forced on his knees. Immediately, his hands undid the General’s pants, mouth opening greedily.

The General thrust harshly into the Lieutenant’s mouth. The Lieutenant moaned loudly, eyes rolled back in complete pleasure. The General was grunting, still harshly thrusting, seemingly enjoying the way the Lieutenant was choking because of him.

“I should fuck the impertinence out of you, Lieutenant,” Tom said, hands in Harry’s hair, forcing him to take as much of the General’s length into his mouth. “But I do enjoy it.”

Potter pulled away from the General, his spit still connected to Riddle’s cock. “My impertinence or fucking me?” he said cheekily. The General only thrust back into his mouth in response.

The General spilled into the Lieutenant’s mouth, Potter sucking greedily at his cum. Then he was grabbed again, forced onto his feet. 

“In my office, _now,_ ” the General barked.

Minerva turned as fast as she could away from the corridor, deciding she could take the report later. 

They probably wouldn’t even notice.

* * *

 

“You saw _what_?” Narcissa’s hand was on her mouth in her sudden gasp.

Minerva could only nod in trauma. “They were… they were—“

“In the _corridor_?” Gilderoy asked, eyes wide in obvious scandal. “Bloody hell! I knew the General was _kinky_ , but to do it in public where anyone can see? Even I haven’t done that!”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Please, Gilderoy, we don’t need to hear about your sex life.”

Gilderoy actually looked hurt at that comment but he turned to Minerva again, excitement showing at his face. “Details, Minerva! Details!"

“Don’t force her, Gilderoy!” Pomona said harshly. “The poor girl already looks so traumatized!”

“You should have called us!” Narcissa said, equally excited. “What I’d give to see something like that.”

“I knew the General liked forcing his dick into the Lieutenant’s mouth,” Pomona said. “Lieutenant General Harry is too pretty not to be fucked like that.”

“His face does look like something you’d want pressed against a mattress,” Lucius replied easily.

“Imagine if we could have a threesome with him, Lucius!” Narcissa said naughtily. “Or better yet, a foursome with the two of them!”

“Make that a fivesome,” Gilderoy said without any sense of shame.

“Make it six, actually,” Snape drawled.

“I’ll record the whole thing,” Pomona added.

And they all chuckled collectively. Minerva could only stare at them in horror. They were actually amused by this? If they only saw what she saw…

Well. 

She couldn’t really blame them.

Now that she’s actually calmed down a little… there _was_ something… arousing about the General and the Lieutenant. The General looking the way he looked, and that height. How anyone could be so tall, Minerva could only wonder. And they were right about the Lieutenant being pretty. 

And it was quite easy to see why the two would be attracted to each other.

“The Lieutenant couldn’t stop moaning,” Everyone turned towards her. She didn’t know what made her say it. But she couldn’t well keep that information to herself. She might explode.

“I told you there is something to be gained by being fucked, Narcissa—“

“He was begging too, for more,” Minerva thought she saw Gilderoy make the sign of the cross. How and where he knew how to do that, Minerva would never know.

“Merlin!” Pomona exclaimed. “Those _kinky_ bastards.”

“And even when he was choking, he was still moaning,” Minerva added.

Gilderoy sighed. “It’s unfair, really, why God created such perfect creatures. To be beautiful and to belong to each other like that? There is no fairness in this world.”

“And was that all they did? No actual fucking happened?” Narcissa asked curiously. “Or did you leave before they could actually—“

“They moved into the General’s office.” Minerva said.

“You should have delivered to report to catch them doing the deed!” Gilderoy suggested.

“I could have been punished!” Minerva said vehemently.

“So you’ve thought about it?” Snape asked, an uncharacteristic smirk in his lips.

“No!” Minerva exclaimed. “I was too scared to even move. What if they heard me!”

Everyone laughed. 

“You’re so lucky,” Narcissa said longingly. “I would give anything to witness that.”

“Well…” Minerva started. “The General was apparently mad at Lieutenant Potter for getting injured in his last mission. So maybe the next time he gets inj—“

“Minerva, you’re a genius!” Narcissa put her hands together in determination. “Okay, everyone, we _all_ watch for any injuries in the Lieutenant after his missions—“ Gilderoy, Lucius, Pomona, and Snape nodded in agreement. “When one of us sees anything, we tell each other right away, alright?”

They all said yes except for Minerva. What did she do? Why did she say that?

“Thank you, Minerva,” Narcissa smiled at her again. “We’re so glad you joined our study group.”

“Yes, thank you, Minerva,” Gilderoy said, a charming smile at his lips. “You really should have joined us sooner.”

Everyone nodded at her direction.

And somehow, Minerva thought, maybe the study group wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is actually my first smut?? HAHA. Tell me what you think please.


End file.
